Zutara: Warmth
by Brokenwings5696
Summary: Zutara ficlit. Zuko is traveling with the gang and teaching Aang fire bending. But their travels aren't always very glamorous....and one snowy night...Zuko needs to think of a creative way to get warm. Please Read and Review


(A/N: Alright kiddies...heres a quick little Zutara ficlit. I came up with the idea during science class...whilst thinking of Zutara and being very very cold. I'm sorry if it sucks...I just wrote it in one draft in about 30 minutes and ran spell check quick. But still...I hope you enjoy it. Oh yes...by the way, I own everything that has to do with Avatar...especially Zuko.)

It was cold...so very very bitterly cold. He thought about how warm he could be right now...back at home...in his cozy bed back in the fire nation palace. He could be there right now but no, he had to be all noble and trustworthy...he had to have a conscious . So because of said conscious ...he was here in the middle of nowhere on a cold snowy night, traveling with that avatar and his motley crew of misfits...which Prince Zuko was now very much a part of, no matter how much he would like to deny that fact. He was here, because the twerp needed to learn fire-bending or he would fail again...just like he did the last time they tried to over throw the fire nation. If they wanted to succeeded they needed Zuko's help...if Zuko wanted to follow his heart and travel down the road of righteousness and what not he would assist them. Which was what he was doing...but still, did it have to be so very very cold?  
The Prince was still numbly cold despite the heavy fur sleeping bag he managed to take from that peasant girl. That was another thing...if the cold didn't keep him awake, the smell did. It drove him crazy a mix of sea and snow and the softest of breezes all with a hint of Jasmin. It made it impossible to fall asleep...sending a shiver down his spine that had nothing to do with the cold. He shifted closer to the fire...trying to warm himself best he could. This worked quite well for a while, that was of course until something...or someone, blocked the flames...sitting directly between him and his source of warmth. He woke slightly, glaring at this disruption that lay across the snow. He sighed, somewhat annoyed and pulled the soft mound toward him, feeling a certain degree of warmth from it and assuming in his sleepy state that it was simply a pile of blankets..very warm, heavy, blankets. It was not until he pulled said blankets close to his chest ( causing the blankets to give a surprised squeak in protest) that he realized that these were not blanket at all...but that foolish water peasant.  
" Zuko!...what...what are you doing!?" she whispered fiercely...trying to pry herself from his grasp. " Peasant girl?" he whispered, slightly amused amiss his confusion. " What are you doing lying so close to the fire...you're taking all my warmth...besides...you'll burn yourself if you all but sleep atop the flames" he chuckled slightly, refusing to loosen his grip on her. " I have a name you know...its Katara...and I was so close to the fire because if you have failed to notice its below freezing out and you took my sleeping bag!" she spat at him. He grinned slightly...surprised that even she had little tolerance to the cold...even though she was from the south pole. And perhaps it was wrong to have taken her sleeping bag...he didn't think that stealing sleeping bags from freezing peasant girls was a stop on the road to righteousness. She did look terribly cold...her cheeks were stained pink ( though perhaps that had little to do with the cold) and her lips where trembling and nearly blue, peasant girl looked nearly as cold as he felt...no wait,...peasant girl had a name ( he reprimanded himself).  
" Katara..." he whispered, brushing a thumb across her icy cheek and down her jaw line. " I suppose theres no choice then..." he mused, rolling his eyes. " Wait..wha?" before she could even respond he had shifted over, pulling her along with him into the sleeping bag and closing it around them. He placed his head back on his pillow and closed his eyes peacefully. " there...much better." he sighed, looking as though he were to fall back to sleep, though you couldn't really blame him. Despite the fact that Katra's closeness to him made his heart beat madly...he felt strangely at ease and more comfortable than he could ever remember. " Zuko...What.Are.You.Doing?!" she hissed, utterly bewildered. He opened his eyes, giving her a slightly aggravated glare. " I'm sleeping...or at least I'm trying to. There's no way I'm giving up the sleeping bag but you're obviously going to freeze to death without it so the best answer is to share...exchange of body heat...its as simple as that...now will you please go to sleep?" he asked, raising an eyebrow in question. " But Zuko what about...?" He opened his eyes to look at her fully. Her hair spread around her like a dark cloud, her eyes like sapphires and her lips full and trembling.  
A very strange feeling washed over him in that moment. He would later rationalize the action as an attempt to shut her up but they both know it was something much more powerful. He cupped her soft, dark cheek in his pale, calloused hand and gently brushed his thumb over her soft, cold lips. He lowed his mouth to meet hers, massaging the warmth back into her frozen lips with his own fiery kiss. He pulled back, surprisingly wondering if he had been out of line, but was even more surprised when Kataras lips once again met his..and on her own accord. The gazed at each other, a mix of a million emotions held in a single look. Words were no longer needed, smiles broke out simultaneously. Katara sighed, happy and confused and terrible and wonderful all at the same time...but nothing a good nights sleep wouldn't fix. She snuggled closer to the obstinate fire prince and in turn he welcomed her in the circle of his arms. He smiled softly...for the first time in a long while...and placed a soft kiss on her forehead. " Sleep tight...Katara..." he whispered. Despite the storm swirling around them...Zuko had never felt so warm.


End file.
